The Only Promise He Broke
by youdontneedtoknowmyname13
Summary: He never broke any of his promises. He never will. He promised. Beck Oliver never breaks his promises. He believes that trust isn't gained that easily so when someone trusts him, he swears to keep it... Or will he? Bade. Rated K . Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot itself.


**Hey friends! I'm doing a one-shot about a a broken promise. This story is requested by MaxMiller. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I only used my phone to write this.**

**Hope you guys like this! And also, try reading my other story "The girl in the photo" when you have free time.**

**Good day!**

* * *

He never broke any of his promises. He never will. He promised.

Beck Oliver never breaks his promises. He believes that trust isn't gained that easily so when someone trusts him, he swears to keep it.

Jade West and Beck Oliver had been the best of friends since their childhood days because their parents are tight high school friends and they also live in the same luxurious village as they are both wealthy. They were very fund to know that Beck and Jade are getting along incredibly well.

The first promise little Beck has ever made was a promise he shared with his mother.

"_Beck?"_

"_Mom?"_

"_Where is the remote controlled car that we bought you yesterday? Can I see it for a while?" Beck's mom asked while she rested a hand on her hip._

_"Uhm. In-in my room. Why mom?" Little Beck asked nervously because this is the first time that the five year old Beck will ever tell a lie about. _

_"Alright. I'll go get it then." His mom said calmly._

_"Uh! No mom. There is a monster there, you just can't enter." His answer earned him a brow raised from his mom._

_"Something's wrong, Beck. Tell me the truth. Now, where is your car, dear?" His mom asked calmly. You could obviously tell that Beck got his calm side from his mom._

_"I-I kinda broke it. I'm sorry mommy." He said as tears formed in his eyes. Afraid that his mother might scold him, he let the tears roll down his cheeks._

_"Shh. It's okay. Just promise me that you wouldn't lie to mommy ever, alright?" His mom said as she knelt in front of Beck, caressing his face._

_"I promise mommy."_

Then his mom found out that the battery just worn off and he did nothing wrong. But Beck still kept his promise about not to ever lie to his mom again.

Teenage Beck recalls the first time he promised something to Jade. They were 7 years old. They were at a park by themselves. He was riding his cool bike with Jade who sat at the seat at the back of Beck's.

He rode the bike because Jade doesn't know how to ride a bike yet.

_"Jade, wanna learn how to ride a bike?" _

_"Of course not! Who needs bikes anyway if our parents can just buy us cars when we grow up?" Jade replied. Typical Jade._

_"But that will take longer! We are just kids Jade. We can't drive cars yet. So why don't you learn how to ride a bike first?" Beck asked starring into her blue eyes as he parked his bike and she sat on a bench. "you know how cool that will look?" _

_"Pfft. That's stupid. Anyways, no ones here to teach me." She replied, starring back into his brown eyes and frowned a bit._

_"I'll be here. I'll always be here." He said and smiled._

_"You sure?" She asked as a smile started to form on her lips._

_"Promise." Right then, she grabbed the hand he was offering and started to learn how to ride a bike._

Then a promise he once made with Jade flashes back to his mind again.

They were Ten years old when this happened. Each of them are slowly changing physically which made them look more attractive. From Beck's well trimmed hair, he started growing it longer. Jade's hair started to form small curls and waves. They both grew taller as puberty slowly took place.

_"Beeeeck!"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Let's climb that tree!" Jade said placing a very well known Jade smirk._

_"I don't think that's a great idea, Jade." Beck said as he grabbed her hand before she starts to climb the tall tree._

_"You're just a chicken, Beck. You are just scared."_

_"Am not."_

_"Yes you are. Scardy loser." She teased even more._

_"Fine, fine. Let's climb that tree." _

_They climbed that tree and have a small raise. In the end, Beck finished climbing first and sat at a thick branch of the tree._

_"Come on Jade! You slow weakling." He teased as he laughed hard._

_"Shut up Beck!" She said as she raised her hand and tried to reach him. This caused her to slip a foot from a branch, but before she could even fall, Beck caught her._

_"So close. So close Beck." She said while Beck secured her in his embrace._

_"Shhh. I got you." Beck ensured while patting her back and trying to calm her._

_"You swear? You'll never let go?"_

_"I promise to never let go."_

Now this memory of him promising yet again, to Jade is the best promise he had ever remembered. The best.

_They were now 13, both lying in Beck's bed. She was snuggling into him and he was pulling her closer. They weren't in a relationship, no. They were still close friends. That's what they always were._

_"Summer will almost end." He reminded and she looked up to face him._

_"Your point is?" She raised a brow still staring into his deep brown eyes. No one with a brain can say that they don't have feelings for each other. It has been very obvious through out the years, they slowly develop feeling for each other that neither of them know exists. They never did tell each other but both of them were sure that the feeling was mutual._

_Their parents even joked about them falling in love and marrying each other once they grow up when they where still little. Now, their parents are in awe watching both of them whenever they hang out and spend time together._

_"My point is, you won't be able to stay here and sleep at night like tonight." He said as he frowned a bit._

_"And who told you I won't? Losers like you shouldn't be allowed to be close friends with me." Jade joked as they laughed._

_"I'm just saying that we would probably have more stressful homework and projects and you may not be allowed to sleep over because of that... I'll miss you." He said as he faced her. She gave him a sweet smile._

_"I'll miss you too, loser. But seriously, I'll find time. We'll always find time." She assured Beck and her let out a sigh of relief._

_They remain speechless as they slowly drown in each other's eyes. Slowly, slowly, they inched towards each other until they close the gap between their lips. They moved in sync as they both felt like butterflies were filling both of their stomaches. They feel each other smile in the kiss as they parted._

_"Hmm. That was...something" Jade said as she snuggled impossibly closer to Beck._

_"Indeed it is. Something...amazing." Beck said as he gave a a small kiss on her forehead._

_"Beck"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Promise me something." She said and looked up to him again._

_"Promise you what?" He smiled to her._

_"Beck, promise me you'll never fall in love with me." She smiled after saying it._

_"I promise." Beck promised again and smiled._

We all know that the that last promise was obviously broken by Beck.

The only and the best promise her ever broke.

He never did regret breaking that promise and Jade was more than thankful that he did broke that promise.


End file.
